


Michael In The Bathroom

by Talking_Walking_Trashbag



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: My first BMC fic, RIP, Suicide, and death, enjoy lmao, it's gonna be reallllll bad, teen because of cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talking_Walking_Trashbag/pseuds/Talking_Walking_Trashbag
Summary: “No one to care.” Michael breaths out. He lifts himself up from the floor and sways his body to the bathtub.“Because I’m just Michael in the bathroom.” He whispers as he turns on the tap, pushing down the drain plug.What if Michael tried to make himself disappear during Michael In The Bathroom?





	Michael In The Bathroom

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Be More Chill fanfic. The only reason I haven't written this sooner is because I was so scared I got all the character personalities wrong. Welp here goes nothing! Enjoy my trash!

Michael Mell stands in front of the door, blocking Jeremy Heere’s only way out of the bathroom. 

“Move it,” Jeremy growled, his face fueled with anger. 

“Or you’ll what?” Michael questioned. 

“Get out of my way,  _ Loser. _ ” Jeremy snapped, nastily. Out of pure shock, Michael stepped out of his way. He didn’t look at Jeremy as he exited the room and let the wind from the door slamming rustle through his hair. The gigantic bathroom suddenly felt small and cramped. After about 3 minutes of realizing what the fuck just happened. 

“Did our friendship just end?” He asked himself. His brain started to have a conversation with himself.

“It was the SQUIP talking.”

“No, it wasn’t. Remember? It was off. It was his own emotions!”

Christ. His one and only friend called him a god-damned loser. What the fuck? So, now he was hanging in the bathroom at the biggest party of the year. Just a creep in the bathroom. 

_ Knock, knock, knock. _

“NO, YOU CAN’T FUCKING COME IN!” Michael screamed, pounding on the door once. 

“He was your best friend? Was it something I did?” Michael asked. A damp feeling formed on his face. Tears were falling from his eyes to his cheeks. One friend? Jesus, he was a loser. 

“I wish I wasn’t even fuckin’ born.” he groaned to himself, sliding onto the floor. He picks at the grout on the floor as more involuntary tears dropped. 

“He rides a P.T Cruiser god, he’s such a loser.” Michael mocks, mimicking Chloe’s voice. 

“You have fucking no one.” His mind remarks, “No one to care if you were to suddenly disappear.”.

_ Knock, knock, knock _

“No one to care.” Michael breaths out. He lifts himself up from the floor and sways his body to the bathtub. 

“Because I’m just Michael in the bathroom.” He whispers as he turns on the tap, pushing down the drain plug.

“What the fuck are you doing? Other people have to pee!” Jenna Rolan yells.

“I’m having my period!” Michael screams back, saying anything from the top of his head.

“Oh. Take your time.” Jenna responds, backing away from the door. He turns off the tap once it is almost filled. He tears off his sweater and his shoes and socks. He gently places his glasses down on the rim of the sink, resisting the urge to break them in half. He steps into the bathtub, up to almost his knees in water. He gets down into a sitting position, water overflowing from the tub. Before dunking his head under water permanently, he whispered one small thing. 

“Awesome party, I’m so glad I came.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, that was way too dramatic, wow. Sorry, you had to read that.


End file.
